Quem vê cara não vê coração! Será?
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: O que pode acontecer com dois septoanistas presos em uma sala?LílianTiago


**Quem vê cara não vê coração! Será?**

Fazia um belo dia de outono. As folhas caiam constantemente a quase um mês. Os alunos, porém, só conseguiam pensar no próximo passeio a Hogsmead que se realizaria no próximo sábado, dali a dois dias. Os professores, entretanto, estavam mais interessados em tentar pôr a matéria na cabeça dos alunos, para que estes pudessem se sair bem nos MIEM's. Além de estarem preocupados com tudo o que vinha se desenrolando no mundo mágico nos últimos meses. Torturas, desaparecimentos, e mortes.

Enquanto isso, na torre da Grifinória, a monitora-chefe, tentava pôr um pouco de ordem no lugar. A Casa havia ganhado o jogo contra a Corvinal e, como sempre, OS Marotos trataram de arrumarem uma festa. Era do conhecimento geral a aversão que ela tinha por eles, em especial a Tiago Potter, o qual, na opinião dela, era um tremendo galinha convencido. Sempre a convidando para um "passeio".

Quando, finalmente, a festa teve seu fim a monitora saiu da torre da Grifinória para a sua ronda noturna, tendo em seus calcanhares Albin, seu amasso de estimação comprado quando entrara em Hogwarts. Na época ele tinha dois meses, mal se agüentava nas patas. Agora com seis anos chamava a atenção por onde passava. O rabo de Albin eriçou-se rapidamente, chamando a atenção de sua dona.

- Atrás deles, Albin! – Lílian ordenou, fazendo o gato disparar pelo corredor com ela em seu encalço.

O gato, porém, desapareceu no fim do corredor ao dobrar a esquina, deixando uma Lílian completamente pasma para trás. Ela, porém, continuou a procura de Albin, abrindo cada porta que encontrava. Quando um barulho a fez apurar os ouvidos, vindo de sua esquerda. Abriu a porta da sala, de onde supôs vir o barulho e entrou, só para pular com o grito que ouviu.

- Lília! Segura a porta!

Tarde demais. A porta se fechara deixando apenas a luz da lua entrar pelas janelas. Lílian, com a varinha em punho, se aproximou do vulto sentado em cima da escrivaninha. Levou um choque ao se deparar com a figura de um Tiago Potter ali, sentado, completamente chateado por estar ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na torre da Grifinória? – ela perguntou, baixando a varinha.

- Saí para dar um passeio noturno! – ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

Lílian bufou irritada diante o olhar do garoto. Retornou para a porta e tentou abri-la. Nada. Tentou alguns feitiços e nada. Fosse o que fosse os prendera ali e não conseguiriam sair através de magia. Isso estava começando a preocupa-la. Aquela porta, pelo que se lembrava, nunca havia feito isso. Foi, então, que um estalo iluminou seu cérebro. O barulho, o sumiço de Albin, a porta trancada e... Potter.

- Mande seus amigos nos tirarem daqui, agora mesmo! – ela falou, contendo o tom de voz, que por ela teria sido gritando.

- E por que você acha que nós armamos isso? – ele perguntou parecendo um pouco irritado.

- Ah! Claro! E você quer que eu acredite que essa porta misteriosamente se trancou nos deixando presos aqui à toa? Ou talvez que eu deva pensar que meu gato aprendeu a aparatar e fugiu de Hogwarts. Ah! Me poupe, Potter! – ela falou batendo as mãos na saia, sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Olha! Não sei mesmo o que aconteceu com o seu gato! De verdade! – ele acrescentou perante o olhar incrédulo dela – Tudo o que eu sei é que eu estava indo dar um passeio quando ouvi um barulho e me escondi aqui. Então, quando tentei abrir a porta ela não abriu. E olha que eu usei tudo o que eu sabia de feitiços, e nada. Decidi, então, esperar que alguém aparecesse para me tirar daqui! – ele falou, sentando-se ao lado dela – Até você aparecer! – ele quase sussurrou, o que causou uma rouquidão em sua voz.

Lílian, por sua vez, enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos fazendo um coque. Como ela não tinha nada com o que prende-lo, ela o fez com a própria varinha. Ergueu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. Apoiou a cabeça na porta e ficou olhando o teto da sala.

- Líli...

- Evans, Potter! Evans! – ela falou cansadamente.

- Evans! Por que você nunca aceita os meus convites para sairmos? – ele perguntou, encarando-a.

- Por um único motivo! Eu não vou ser mais uma de suas conquistas! E, depois – ela acrescentou desafiadoramente – Eu não saio com "crianças". – ela disse e se levantou, sendo prontamente seguida.

- Você está me julgando igualzinho o ditado trouxa! Ele falou e Lílian se virou abruptamente para ele.

- Quê ditado? – perguntou completamente confusa.

- Quem vê cara não vê coração! - ele disse presunçosamente.

- Só que você é uma excessão! Seu coração é igual a sua cara!

- E como é minha cara? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- De alguém que só quer brincar com as pessoas, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos delas. Você, por algum acaso, já reparou que você troca de garota como troca de roupa? Qual é a garota, decente, que sairia com você? Não precisa responder, eu digo! Nenhuma! – Lílian quando terminou estava ofegante e encarando um Potter completamente sem palavras.

Tiago, por sua vez, estava em choque com as palavras da ruiva. Quer dizer, então, que ela havia reparado em sua inconstância com as garotas? Bem, era tudo culpa dela, pensou, ao não aceitar sair comigo. Se bem que, por um lado, como ela podia saber que ele, Tiago Potter, estava de quatro por ela. Oh! Ruivinha esquentada.

- Desculpe! – fora a única coisa que ele conseguira dizer.

- O quê? – Lílian perguntou, sem saber se havia ouvido direito.

- Me desculpe! – Tiago repetiu – É só que (suspiro) eu não sei mais o que fazer, ok?

Lílian apenas ouviu o que ele falara, sem se manifestar. Voltou para onde, outrora, estivera sentada e encostou a testa nos joelhos completamente cansada. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos. Claro que ela o entendia. Afinal de contas quem foi que disse aquele ditado tão sem sentido. Francamente. É claro que ela via o coração dele, principalmente se alguém fizesse algo a Remo Lupin. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo, finalmente, o cansaço vencê-la.

Tiago parecendo perceber que ela estava cansada, sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, que para Tiago pareceram uma eternidade. Enfim, tomando coragem, ele colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quando ela finalmente adormeceu Tiago compreendeu que aquele ditado não era, realmente, verdade e quem vê cara vê, sim, o coração. Pelo menos ele havia visto o coração dela ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes tão lindos, e que tanto o fascinavam. E ele sabia, ela o amava. Ele, então. Tomou uma decisão que mudaria sua vida, iria mostrar seu coração àquela ruivinha, até conseguir conquista-la.

- Eu juro! – ele lhe sussurrou, acomodando-se melhor e dormindo logo em seguida.

Em uma parede escura, da sala onde os dois se encontravam, um homem sorriu vitorioso, pois conseguira seu intento. Unir aquelas duas almas que tanto se amavam e que continuaram, por muito tempo, separadas. Duas almas que nasceram para se unirem e decidirem o futuro.

* * *

N/A: Essa foi a minha primeira shortfic com esse casal tão querido por todos. Para mim foi um desafio, uma vez que temos tão pouca informação acerca deles. Espero ter acertado, ou chegado perto, do tom certo para eles. PLEASE, deixem um coment, para saber o que acharam dela. Beijos para todos e fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii! 


End file.
